Bajo el muérdago
by Maria granger
Summary: Hermione se va a estudiar a una universidad mágica de Paris. Y será en la ciudad de la luz donde descubrirá El amor y el peligro en un mismo cuerpo.
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO**

**31 de agosto/ casa de Hermione.**

Hermione se encontraba agotada. Había estado toda la tarde preparando las maletas.

" Es increíble la cantidad de recuerdos que se pueden almacenar en una habitación"-pensó

Miró a su alrededor. Toda su vida estaba plasmada entre aquellas paredes: la primera foto que se hizo con los chicos, su carta de aceptación a Hogwarts, los resultados que había obtenido tanto en los TIMOS como en los ÉXTASIS…

No podía llevárselo todo a la universidad, pero le dolía tanto dejar aquello allí. Era como desprenderse de una parte de sí misma.

Se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Los recuerdos pasaron por su mente muy rápidamente. Le pareció increíble que solo fueran recuerdos de su época "mágica". Siete emocionantes años, con sus respectivas aventuras, donde había hecho unos estupendos amigos, y algún que otro enemigo. Su cabeza asoció este último pensamiento con el escudo de la casa de Slytherin y todos sus miembros. Tras la guerra se habían vuelto mucho más amables, aunque sin olvidar sus prejuicios contra los que ellos llamaban "sangre-sucia". Como por ejemplo Malfoy. Sí. Aquel chico egocéntrico que parecía tener un odio personal hacia ella, aunque… echaría de menos aquellos encontronazos en los pasillos.

No, no era masoquista ni disfrutaba haciendo daño a los demás. Pero se había convertido en una costumbre, casi en un hobby. Era divertido ver como los demás se alejaban cada vez que ellos empezaban a dar sus diferentes opiniones. A parte de eso, tanta discusión le había enseñado unos buenos insultos que esperaba no tener que poner en práctica.

Realmente iba a extrañar esos momentos. Pero el descanso que iban a conseguir, sin verse tras tanto tiempo, era muy deseado por ambos.

Ahora, que no tenía que enfrentarse al hurón,iba a tener mucho tiempo libre, si no contamos las horas de estudio,

Se levantó bruscamente, por lo que una fina niebla gris tapo sus ojos durante unos segundos. Estaba alarmada, ¿qué libros se llevaría a la Universidad?

No le quedaba espacio en su baúl. Aún habiéndolo hechizado solo tenía sitio para un tomo. ¿Cuál elegir?

Paso los dedos por los lomos de aquellos objetos que consideraba tesoros. Su mano se paró en una guía "turística", por así decirlo, del París más mágico.

Recordaba haberlo comprado unos años antes durante un viaje con sus padres a esa maravillosa ciudad.

Fue entonces cuando descubrió la universidad que allí se encontraba. Abrió el libro, justo donde se encontraba la información acerca de su nuevo hogar y lo leyó:

"la Universidad Le Magie et les sorts (magia y encantamientos) situada bajo la Torre Eiffel, el famoso monumento muggle, es el perfecto lugar para estudiar derecho mágico, leyes, pociones, DCLAO…en fin, todo lo necesario para ser el perfecto auror.

Sus instalaciones cuentan con diez pisos: seis de ellos con aulas en perfectas condiciones.

Tanto la biblioteca como el laboratorio (o aula de pociones) ocupan una planta cada uno.

Las residencias para los alumnos se encuentran en los dos siguientes niveles. Habitaciones para dos personas, cuentan con baño dentro de ellas, camas individuales, y todo aquello que los estudiantes puedan siquiera desear."

Siempre había querido estudiar esa carrera, pero lo que le había hecho decantarse por ese centro había sido lo referente a la biblioteca. Solo con imaginarlo le brillaban los ojos de la emoción.

entonces supo que le iba a ser inútil llevar cualquier libro teniendo esa maravilla tan cerca, aunque cuando volvió la vista hacia sus manos quiso llevarse aquella guía consigo para conocer todos los secretos que podía descubrir.

Lo colocó en la maleta. junto a la cámara, con la que tantos nuevos momentos captaría.

**31 de agosto/ Mansión Malfoy**

Draco Malfoy estaba en condiciones similares, pero su baúl llevaba hecho casi un mes.

La impaciencia por alejarse de la atmósfera triste que era su casa desde que su padre había sido sometido al beso de un dementor (por su implicación con el Señor Tenebroso)le estaba consumiendo.

También su madre y él habían sido juzgados. Y se habían salvado tras una inspección, en la que habían declarado que al no haber asesinado a nadie, por lo que solo tuvieron que pagar una pequeña cantidad para librarse de Azkaban.

Pero la pérdida de su marido había sido más dura para Narcisa Malfoy de lo que ella mostraba. Se sumía en un profundo silencio mientras recordaba tiempos mejores.

De ahí que el rubio ansiara marcharse de allí. Aunque dejar a su madre sola le rompía el corazón.

Si por él fuera se la llevaría a Francia, mas ella no quería verse tan débil, por lo que rechazó continuamente la oferta de su hijo.

"París…" cada vez que pensaba en esa hermosa ciudad… y en lo irónica que era su vida…

Había hablado con el jefe de Slytherin hacía ya utres año, y tras analizar sus notas había decidido que podría dedicarse a ser auror. El propio Snape le había conseguido plaza en la universidad, famosa por su gran laboratorio.

Pero, ¿para que mentir? Lo que realmente le llamaba la atención, siendo el Casanova que era, eran las brujas parisínas.

Pensó en ellas. Sí. Éste curso se iba a divertir, y mucho.

Hola! Bueno, este es el prólogo

P.d. Esta misma historia esta tanto en fan como potterfics bajo el pseudonimo de miss-potter (mi nick, que parece que aquí ya lo habían "pillado")


	2. Chapter 2

La señora Granger aporreaba con fuerza la puerta de la habitacion de su hija. Llevaba alli un buen rato, intentando despertar a Hermione, pero parecía no responder.

Lo intentó por ultima vez antes de irrumpir chillando en el tranquilo dormitorio.

Vió como los rizos cubrían casi enteramente el rostro de su pequeña, y una ola de ternura inundó su pecho mientras sonreía tontamente.

Su niña iba a cumplir uno de sus mayores sueños: ir a la universidad.

Pero no a Oxford, como deseaba cuando era niña, si no que viajaría a un país extranjero.

Ya no vendría a visitarles por Navidad, si no quedaría leyendo en la biblioteca, quizá con un chico junto a ella, que pasara el brazo por encima de sus hombros, y quizá, incluso le robara un beso al que ella respondería con cariño.

Se sentó en el colchón, apartando algunos mechones para poder observar mejor a aquella mujer, porque ahora era eso, una mujer hecha y derecha cuyo futuro se le venía encima.

Empujó suavemente su hombro mientras, con cuidado, le pedía que se despertara.

Hermione abrió los ojos aturdida, y miró a su madre antes de fijar su vista en el reloj de muñeca que ella llevaba.

-¿Por qué no me has despertado antes?- preguntó mientras corría de un lado a otro de la habitación ultimando los detalles para que su estancia en París fuera perfecta.

-llevo intentando hacerlo desde hace veinte minutos.- se diculpó- no sé que estarías soñando para estar tan abstraída

-ahora que lo dices... Yo tampoco.-pero de hecho sí que lo sabía. Le asustaba pensar que su subconsciente acutuara de tal forma.

-¿Te dejo sola son tus recuerdos?- sugirió

-gracias, mamá.- respondió Hermione agradecida.

-no hay de que, pero no tardes - le recordó la señora Granger, mientras bajaba a la cocina para preparar el último desayuno que cocinaría para su hija

Durante ese tiempo, Hermione se quedo pensando en la fantasía que había alumbrado su sueño:

"El él, ella aparecía corriendo por una concurrida calle alumbrada por la luna llena, parcialmente oculta tras unas tenebrosas nubes plateadas.

De repente, Hermione tenía que girar para ocultarse en un oscuro y vacío callejon. Apoyaba la espalda contra una sucia pared, notando como el frio traspasaba su suave camiseta de verano.

Respiraba dificultosamente tras la fuerte carrera y se apretaba el costado para disminuir el dolor de su flato.

Una corriente de aire acarició su piel haciendo que abriera los ojos.

Se encontró con unos inquietantes iris grises que la miraban con curiosidad. La cautivaban de tal manera, que no podía moverse. Como si la hubieran hechizado.

Escucho una voz que le hablaba en su cabeza. Era siseante, seductora y aterciopelada, pero con un deje ronco. Supo que era el dueño de aquellos ojos el propietario de esas palabras:

- Hermione...-susurraba- no te puedes imaginar las ganas que tenía de hacer esto.

En ese momento sintió como algo afilado se clavaba en su cuello.

A diferencia de lo que había imaginada, no fue doloroso,si no que el placer la embriagó hasta el punto de gemir suavemente, provocando la risa del vampiro que la atacaba."

Y ahi fue cuando despertó. Sin conocer la identida de su agresor. Aunque poco le importaba. Total, no era una visión, ¿O sí?

La chica decidió dejar de pensar en tonterías, y tras haberse despedido de sus progenitores, se desapareció para ir a King's Cross.

¡Cuantos recuerdos le traía aquella estación! Rememoraba cuantas veces había llegado tarde porque sus amigos no terminaban de preparase, o aquella vez en la que tuvo que ayudar a Neville a encontrar a su sapo Trevor...

Miró su ticket para el tren. "Andén 9 y 1/4" y allí se dirigió, siguiendo a chicos de su edad que portaban hermosas lechuzas.

Corrió, empujando su carro, hacia el muro que correspondía. Éste, como muchas veces antes, la engulló transportandola a una plataforma mágica desconocida para los muggles.

La locomotora que descansaba sobre los raíles era diferente a la que conocía de sus tiempos de Hogwarts.

Ésta era negra, sobria, con pequeñas filigranas doradas. Nada que ver con el alegra tren de la escuela.

Muchos de sus antiguos compañeros estaban allí, despidiendose de sus parejas o familia con lágrimas en los ojos.

Tal y como habían acordado, Harry y Ron la esperaban con una sonrisa en los labios, en la entrada de su vagón.

Ellos no habían querido cursar su último año de escuela, sino que (y como piezas claves de la guerra), les habían dado becas para estudiar y ser aurores. Por esa razón, ambos estarían un curso por encima de ella.

Les echaría de menos en clase, pero se alegraba por ellos.

-¡Hermione!- saludaron a la vez que la abrazaban sin dejarla respirar.

Ella resondió cariñosamente a su amable gesto, y junto a ellos subió al tren entre risas y bromas que la hicieron sentir una niña de nuevo.


End file.
